1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation device, a terminal device, a generation method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein a generation program, and an authentication processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the spread of communication networks have been accelerated and a large number of services through networks have been provided one after another. A user logs in a service provided through a network using a communication terminal device to use the service. When a service through a network is used, it is desired to ensure the personal authentication of a user using the service.
As a technique for the personal authentication, for example, there has been known a technique provided with a terminal that transmits a packet serving as a packet for authenticating a user into which apparatus information has been added and an authentication-side system (server) that receives the packet and uses a user authentication protocol to authenticate the packet, whereby a user operating the terminal is authenticated.
In the prior technique described above, however, it is difficult to flexibly respond to an authentication request. For example, when authentication modes requested by terminals are not limited to passwords and user IDs and include various types of authentication modes such as fingerprint authentication and iris authentication, an authentication server is requested to implement authentication protocols corresponding to respective authentication modes or register authentication modes in advance. For this reason, it is difficult for the authentication server to respond to an unknown authentication mode and flexibly answer a request from a user.